A tale of Norway : The Loneliness
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Kesendirian selalu menemani diri Lovise itu. Apakah dia akan tetap bertahan di tengah-tengah kegilaan yang menerpanya...? Warning : OOC, AU, bad-ending, DLDLR, Norway genderbent, gaje, abal-abal. [TITLE CHANGED]


_Kesedihan akan terus berada, selama aku yang melindungi dan memelihara keadaan itu. Jika kesedihan itu hilang, akankah aku terus bertahan di hadapan dunia yang terjungkirbalikkan? Akankah aku menjaga kewarasan di tengah-tengah kegilaan semua ini…?_

**Hetalia ~ A tale of Norway : The Loneliness**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TheBluebutterfly-Ofthehopeless

**[** Disclaimer : All the characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, WARNING : OOC, AU, sad situation, foul language, gaje, abal-abal **]**

_**A/N**_ : Kali ini author sarap lagi bikin fic gaje yang tokoh utamanya kali ini bukan Tiina si Finland atau semua chara Hetalia, tetapi fem!Norway yang dinamai Lovise Albjørg. Mungkin agak gaje nih fic ._. Mohon RnR, flame DILARANG KERAS!

_Kesedihan__tidak__akan__pernah__berakhir_, itulah yang terus menerus terpatri dalam hati seorang perempuan bernama Lovise Albjørg. Perempuan keturunan Norweiga ini memang dikenal sangat pendiam, suka sekali merenung di dekat jendela kelasnya, bahkan cenderung penutup.

_Aku__harus__menjauh__dari__semua__lelaki__busuk__itu_, batinnya menguatkan hatinya. Walau begitu, ia sebenarnya membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia memang sangat kesepian. Bukan karena ia anti-sosial seperti Berwald, tetapi lebih karena kebenciannya kepada seseorang.

Lovise terus menerus mengetuk-getuk pensilnya ke meja belajarnya, seolah tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang terganggu olehnya.

_Sadness, you will filling my world_

_Within my loneliness_

_Without my happiness_

_Between them I would like to get someone interesting…_

Lovise terus mencoret-coret buku catatan kosong miliknya. Terlintas idenya untuk menggambar sesuatu. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah foto bergambar seekor kupu-kupu indah yang pernah ia lihat di regionnya empat tahun lalu. Lovise tersenyum kecut melihat fotonya. _Cantiknya__…_ Lovise menaruh foto itu di samping buku kosongnya, lalu mulai tekun menggambarnya.

Sret sret sret. Garis demi garis ia bentuk menyerupai kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam foto itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. _Bagusnya__…_

"Apakah aku akan terus seperti ini…?" gumamnya tanpa disadarinya.

_Siapkah kau menghadapi pahitnya kenyataan ini?_

Baiklah, kita kembali ke masa lalu Lovise untuk mengetahui masalah yang dialami Lovise ini. Bahkan, mungkin bisa dijadikan _clue_ (?) *dor* #(?)

Enam belas tahun lalu, Lovise dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Kedua orangtuanya merupakan salah satu anggota dari kelompok Viking yang cukup terkenal. Lovise terus hidup bahagia sampai ketika ia berusia empat tahun…

Ya, dua belas tahun dari usianya yang menginjak enam belas tahun, dimana kala kedua orangtua nya mendadak hilang dari pelukannya, bahkan pandangannya untuk selama-lamanya. Polisi tidak bisa membantu banyak, karena kedua orang tua Lovise meninggalkan terlalu sedikit – mungkin tidak ada sama sekali petunjuknya.

_Kesedihan__akan__selalu__berdampingan,__dan__melawan__kebahagiaan_, Lovise bagai tali yang diputus dengan pisau kecil, tetapi tajam. Perlahan tetapi pasti, Lovise saat itu mulai tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang tidak percaya diri, dan sangat mencurigai siapapun, bahkan teman sendiri.

Usia lima tahun, selang setahun setelah kehilangan orang tuanya, dia dititipkan di panti asuhan Evangelikal-Lutheran di Norwegia Utara. Ia terus-menerus di_bully_ oleh semua anak-anak di panti itu, karena matanya yang berwarna violet, berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Berisik kau, _anak__pengecut_. Katanya orang tuanya Viking, tapi? Anak ini malah dibuang. Kasihannya!" umpat salah satu anak yang lebih tua setahun dari Lovise di kamar pertemuan panti itu.

Lovise hanya bisa terdiam, dan tidak bisa mempercayai semua itu.

_Ini__bagai__ilusi,__tak__ada__yang__benar.__Semuanya__salah._ Lovise usia lima tahun itu terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa__tidak__sekalian__aku__ikut__hilang?_

Berkali-kali Lovise dipukuli oleh anak-anak lelaki yang lebih keji darinya. Bahkan suster-suster pengasuh saja tidak tahu serangan psikologis yang telah dialami oleh anak perempuan kecil berkeriwil itu.

"Hahaha, tunggu seribu tahun baru bisa melawan kami, _dungu_!" ejek salah satu anak laki-laki di hadapan Lovise yang meringkuk karena merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Usia enam, tujuh, dan delapan tahun ia habiskan di hutan belantara di sekitar Norwegia Utara. Benar, menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke enam tahun, dia melarikan diri dari panti yang mengerikan itu. Lovise merasa bebas, tetapi sangat sedih.

_Kepada__siapakah__aku__harus__bergantung__…__?_ Lovise terus-menerus menjelajah wilayahnya sendiri, selama dia sendiri yang melakukannya. _Benar-benar__deh__…_

Tiga tahun lamanya dia berada di hutan belantara itu, tanpa adanya seseorang yang dengan sudi dan sukarela mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkut anak ini ke masa depan yang jauh lebih baik. Meski pun begitu, hutan inilah yang juga berjasa menciptakan kepribadian Lovise yang kuat.

Di hutan itulah dia dipertemukan dengan Troll, makhluk legenda yang katanya tidak bisa ditakhlukan oleh siapapun. Mereka tinggal di sekitar antara laut dan daratan. Merekalah yang sudi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lovise, dan mengasuhnya selama hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Izinkan aku menjadi 'ayah'-mu, nak…" pinta Troll berwarna hijau sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Lovise kecil ketika mereka bertemu di dalam hutan belantara itu. Lovise kecil awalnya merasa ketakutan, tetapi melihat kelembutan makhluk itu di balik tubuhnya yang kekar dan sangar, Lovise akhirnya memahami apa yang namanya 'kasih sayang' itu.

_Kasih__sayang__selalu__ada,__dan__mengalahkan__yang__namanya__ '__dendam__'__._ Lovise kecil lalu menangis sambil meraung-raung, diteruskan dengan tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan menyentuh telapak tangan kanan Troll itu.

"Huaaa… Huaaaa…" raung Lovise menangis. Lovise bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis, apakah karena terlalu lama tidak merasakan kasih sayang, ataukah karena terlalu shock, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. _Yang__pasti,__aku__bersyukur__kepada__Tuhanku,__karena__masih__ada__yang__mau__mengasihi__dan__menyayangiku__selain__kedua__orangtuanya__…_

"Tidak apa-apa, anak kecil. Siapa namamu?" hibur Troll sambil menggendong dan sesekali mengelus-elus nyawa kecil itu sambil masih berjongkok. Maklum, tubuhnya tidak bisa dibayangkan besarnya, saking raksasanya.

"Lovise… A-Albjørg…" gumam Lovise masih menangis, sambil memeluk dada kekarnya Troll.

"_A__beautiful__name,_ Lovise." puji Troll lirih sambil membawanya ke habitatnya, diselingi dengan keheningan yang melingkupi hutan belantara itu.

Ketika Lovise beranjak menjadi remaja cewek berusia empat belas tahun menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas tahun, ia pamit kepada keluarga Troll-nya yang sudah sangat berjasa memberikannya kasih sayang selama hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Makasih ya sudah mau merawatku… Jujur…" Lovise tidak bisa meneruskan lagi kata-katanya. Ia terlalu sedih ketika harus berpisah dengan para Troll-nya yang begitu baik padanya. Air mata pun tumpah dari mata violet-nya.

Troll yang menjadi 'ayah'-nya pun tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa, kami pasti akan datang untukmu, gadis kecil."

_Thanks__to__them_, batin Lovise puas. Baginya Troll adalah segala-galanya, baik ayah, teman atau bahkan saudara sendiri, Lovise menggangap Troll adalah kembarannya, bahkan mungkin kepribadian lainnya.

"Oke, bye bye. _See__you__later_…" pamit Lovise sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya ke semua Trollnya. Mereka pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar penuh kesedihan, tetapi diiringi dengan kerelaannya melepas 'anak asuh'-nya itu.

Benar, di usianya yang ke empat belas tahunnya, Lovise terpaksa diambil oleh laki-laki _stoic_ yang mempunyai tatapan sadis, tetapi sebenarnya sangat ganteng. Dialah yang akan menjadi 'ayah' barunya setelah para Troll itu.

Kembali ke cerita utama! LOL #bletak

Lovise memandang langit oranye yang menghiasi cakrawalanya, mengingat jam dinding kelasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Pensilnya sudah ditaruh agak melintang di atas buku coret-coretannya, yang berisi gambar kupu-kupunya.

Benar, kupu-kupu itu ditemukannya ketika masih di dalam asuhan para Trollnya, dan kebetulan Lovise mempunyai kamera kuno yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi di zaman modern ini. Akan tetapi, baginya foto itu tetaplah benda berharganya menggantikan keberadaan para Troll-nya. Ia begitu merindukan mereka, lebih dari ayah barunya yang menurutnya sadis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya dibuka oleh seseorang. _Brak!_

"Tidak pulang?" tanya seseorang. Lovise pun memandang orang itu dengan tatapan datar dan jutek. _Cih!_

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang duluan saja." bantah Lovise mendengus.

Orang itu terdiam, lalu memasuki kelasnya dan maju di hadapan, tepatnya di samping kanan Lovise dengan tetap berdiri. Tentu saja Lovise sangat kesal jika orang itu mulai ikut campur lagi, "Kenapa? Bukannya bel pulang sudah berdentang sejam yang lalu?"

Lovise menggertakkan giginya, lalu menoleh dan berteriak sambil masih duduk di hadapan orang itu, "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR DALAM URUSAN CEWEK, _GOAT__MAN_ DAN _DUNGU!_"

Orang itu merasa tersakiti ketika dikatai oleh cewek mungil itu. Bagaimana tidak, perempuan itu _telah_melukai harga dirinya sebagai _gentleman_, "Jangan mengata-gatai aku seperti itu, Lovise."

_Bah, cowok apaan dia itu!_

"DIAM!" bentak Lovise sambil berdiri dan menampar pipi orang itu sekeras-kerasnya. Air mata mulai mengucur lagi dari mata violetnya, "AKU TIDAK BUTUH LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU. SEMUA COWOK MAH SAMA AJA!"

Lovise segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan melengos pergi dari orang itu, bahkan mengunci pintu kelasnya. Orang itu segera tersadar, dan segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu, lalu mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan keras, "Buka pintu ini!"

"Rasakan akibatnya! Aku tidak butuh orang gila macam kau, GOAT MAN!" maki Lovise dengan nada marah, lalu berlari menuruni tangga. _Menyebalkan!__Menyebalkan!__Menyebalkan!_

Orang itu menghela nafas sambil bersimpuh di hadapan pintu yang telah dikunci oleh Lovise, "Kenapa kau tidak menyebut namaku, Lovise…?"

Ketika Lovise sudah sampai di depan rumah laki-laki _stoic_ itu, Lovise merasa enggan untuk masuk ke berandanya. _Fiuuh__…_

"Aku pulang…" gumamnya lirih di depan pintu rumah itu. Seketika saja pintunya dibukakan oleh seseorang. Lovise pun kaget karena yang membuka pintunya ternyata laki-laki _stoic_ itu!

"Ah, selamat datang, nak." sambutnya datar. Lovise menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah, lalu masuk ke rumahnya, "Lagi tidak sehat?" tanya laki-laki itu datar sambil menoleh ke Lovise.

Sejujurnya, kalau mau, Lovise ingin hidup sendiri. Belajar di sekolah tanpa orang tua, berbelanja sendiri, bahkan ingin 'berkeluarga' dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai anak, ibu, adik bahkan ayahnya! Akan tetapi, hukum di Swedia melarang anak melakukan semuanya sendirian, pokoknya semuanya diurus 'ayah' dan 'ibu'.

Lovise tentu sangat membenci aturan itu, dan kalau mau, ia akan menggugatnya di pengadilan. Akan tetapi, ia juga sangat tahu diri. Lelaki _stoic_ yang menjadi 'ayah'-nya adalah wakil dari Swedia, jadi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Ya. Aku mau istirahat dulu, gak usah makan malam." jawabnya lemah, bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah 'ayah'-nya sendiri. Lelaki _stoic_ itu mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke, terserah kau, Lovise."

Lovise lalu berlari naik tangga ke lantai dua, lalu membanting pintunya dan juga menutup pintunya, diteruskan dengan berjalan dengan lambat menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan tempat tidur tersebut, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

_Kenapa orang itu seenak udelnya mengungkit-ungkitku?_

Lovise berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya yang luas itu. Ia menatap atap kamarnya yang masih gelap dan berwarna putih-biru kegelapan. _Fiuh__…_

Lovise memalingkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tempat tidur yang sudah ada jam wekernya. _Jam__20.27__waktu__setempat_, batinnya mengena.

"Aku benci seperti ini!"

Keesokan harinya, alarm pukul 06.15 pun berdering di samping kiri tempat tidur Lovise. _Ugh?__That__annoying__voice,__again__…_ Lovise dengan malasnya membukakan matanya, lalu perlahan-lahan tangan kirinya meraih jam weker itu. _Klik!_ Tombol stop pun dia tekan dengan setengah hati. _Mualas__banget__kalau__seperti__ini__…_

Lovise perlahan-lahan menegakkan punggungnya, dan ia segera tersadar. Ia ternyata tertidur malam kemarin! _Mana__seragamku__masih__tertempel__lagi__…_ Lovise mendengus kesal. _Apa__aku__perlu__membolos__sekalian__nih?_

Tiba-tiba suara dari lantai satu bergema di kamarnya, "Bangun!"

Lovise lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. _Yakin__deh,__dia__bakalan__gak__mau__kalau__aku__membolos__lagi__…_ Lovise lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke lantainya sambil berteriak, "Aku mau membolos! Lagi stress aku!"

Suara di lantai satu pun hening.

Lovise lalu berdiri dan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah sedih dan pusing. _Kenapa__aku__selalu__saja__dirundung__masalah__…__?_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan pelan sama lelaki _stoic_ itu, "Bukalah."

"Buka aja. Pintunya gak aku kunci kok." sahut Lovise dari tempat tidur dengan suara lemah. Lelaki itu membuka pintunya, lalu berjalan menghadap ke depan Lovise. _Benar__dugaanku__…_ Lelaki itu lalu mengambil kursi meja belajar Lovise, lalu menaruhnya di depan Lovise. Ia lalu duduk di depannya sambil bertanya, "Adakah yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Apakah aku bisa hidup sendirian…?" gumam Lovise lemas.

Lelaki itu syok dengan pertanyaan aneh Lovise, lalu menyanggahnya dengan datar dan tegas, "Tidak bisa. Kau terpaksa aku rawat, karena aku menemukanmu di sana satu setengah tahun lalu kan?"

_SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN! MATI AJA KALIAN SEMUA! AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA, LAKI-LAKI BANGSAT!_

"Bukan maksudku… Aku benci kau, Berwald Oxenstierna." sergah Lovise mulai menangis lagi, "Aku benci semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini! Enyahlah dari hidupku!" jeritnya meraung-raung.

Lelaki bernama Berwald pun terdiam, "Kenapa…"

Belum kelar Berwald bertanya, Lovise sudah menampar keras pipi Berwald, sampai kacamata Berwald lepas dari wajahnya, "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN SEMUA! AKU HANYA INGIN KEMBALI KE KELUARGA TROLL-KU! MAMPUSLAH AJA KALIAN SEMUA KE NERAKA! BANGSAT!" umpat Lovise dengan nada marah. Air matanya lagi-lagi tumpah dari mata violetnya.

"Terus, kenapa?" tanya Berwald dengan nada tenang. Kalau dia sudah bertanya dengan nada seperti itu, siap-siap kita akan digempurnya habis-habisan!

Lovise pun melengos pergi dari hadapan Berwald. Belum kelar ia melangkah, tangan kirinya keburu diterkam dengan kuat oleh Berwald, "KAU TIDAK BOLEH KABUR DARI SINI!"

"KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN MEMERKOSA ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI ITU, HAH? DASAR ANTI-SOSIAL!" umpat Lovise lagi sambil nendang kemaluan Berwald. Kali ini, terkaman tangan Berwald di lengannya berkurang drastis. Lovise memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk terus menjauh darinya.

"URUSI AJA URUSAN MESUM SAMA SEKSMU, DASAR STOIC, ANTI-SOSIAL, PEDO SAMA HIDUNG BELAAAAANG!" ejek Lovise keluar dari kamarnya sambil menuruni tangganya, diteruskan dengan keluar rumah.

Berwald memegangi kemaluannya sambil menghela nafasnya, "Dasar cewek urakan."

Lovise terus menerus berjalan di alun-alun kota Stockholm dengan wajah kesal dan sedih. _Dimanakah__akses__ke__Norweiga__…__?_ Lovise terus-menerus mencoba memikirkan jalan ke sana. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke negeri asalnya, kembali ke pangkuan para Troll kesayangannya.

"Sialan…" umpat Lovise sambil berjalan diantara kerumuman banyak orang di jalan besar di salah satu sudut kota Stockholm. _Bagaimana__bisa__dia__mencari__jalan__ke__negeriku__…__?_ Lovise terus-menerus menelusuri setiap sudut jalan di kota Stockholm dengan tanpa putus asa.

_As long as we working highly_

_We will get something we want_

_Without the hopeless, we can't making our hopes_

_And, therefore thou must reach it hardly…_

Tap tap tap tap. Lovise terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Berhari-hari lamanya dia terus berkeliaran di luar dunia yang dikenalnya bersama lelaki _stoic_bernama Berwald Oxenstierna itu. Ia baru pertama kalinya mengenal apa-apa yang berada di sana.

Sesekali dia tidur di tanah yang beratapkan langit. Ia tak peduli akan itu, baginya hanya ada satu tujuan yang ingin dia capai, yaitu kembali ke pangkuannya yang sudah satu setengah tahun ia rindukan. _Mama__dan__Papa__… __Dimanakah__kalian__…__?_

"Jangan khawatir, nak. Kau telah berusaha keras dengan baik. Maafkan Ibu dan Papa ya, karena kami…"

BLAR! Mendadak Lovise membukakan kedua matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Terbersitlah rasa rindu yang luar biasa, yang berkecamuk di dalam hati kecil Lovise itu.

Lovise terbangun dari _nightmare_-nya sendiri, ketika ia tertidur di bangku taman di luar kota Stockholm, pada musim dingin lagi. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, karena ia baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu – ya, sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama dua belas tahun itu.

Ya, keberadaan ibu dan bapaknya! Lovise baru saja bermimpi tentang mereka berdua. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin menangis, meminta tolong kepada mereka berdua untuk melindunginya, kalau perlu membawanya ke alam baka. Sayangnya, mereka bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa, jadi Lovise terpaksa menahan perasaan bersalah yang berkecamuk terus di dalam hatinya.

Lovise lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas langit-langit suram daerah itu, sambil menggumam dengan rasa sedih, "Bawalah aku, Ma, Pa."

_I'm sorry…_

_._

_I can't taking you to the heaven, Lovise-chan._

_._

_You must find your happiness in these crazy world…_

_._

_I believe you can do it, Lovise! Good luck, and we hope you'll feel happy forever!_

Setelah beberapa kali beristirahat, Lovise akhirnya menunjukkan gejala mulai menyerah. Beberapa kali ia mencoba keluar dari region-nya Berwald, tetapi selalu gagal. Identitasnya sebagai anak emas-nya Norwegia rupanya sudah ketahuan. _Poor__myself__…_

Akan tetapi, bukan Lovise namanya kalau dia tak punya akal. Ia berupaya memanggil para Troll agar menjemputnya di ujung perbatasan Swedia dan Norwegia, dan usaha kali ini _memang_ berhasil.

Lovise lalu menghirup udara yang menusuk, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memanggil para 'ayah'-nya yang pertama sebelum Berwald, diteruskan dengan berteriak lantang tetapi penuh pertolongan serta penderitaannya di atas langit wilayah perbatasan tersebut, "TROLL!"

Sesaat kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti daerah itu.

_Apakah aku gagal…?_

Rupanya, pemikiran Lovise sepenuhnya salah. Beberapa menit kemudian, para Troll muncul di hadapannya sambil mengenyahkan para penjaga perbatasan itu. Lovise syok bukan main. _Harapanku__…__!_ Air matanya lagi-lagi tumpah dari mata violetnya.

"Troll… Troll…" ucap Lovise terbata-bata saking terharunya.

"Tidak masalah, nak. Kemarilah." ajak salah satu Troll yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan kekar. Lovise langsung berlari kencang menyambut pelukan para Troll-nya, "Selamat datang kembali, Lovise Albjørg." sambut Troll yang lain.

_Thanks__…_ "Terima kasih sekali…" balasnya serak gara-gara terlalu terharu.

"Jangan khawatir. Jika kau ingin kembali ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya, habitat kami selalu terbuka untukmu, Lovise-chan." hibur Troll yang memeluk Lovise itu. Lovise hanya bisa menggangguk bahagia, "Lindungi aku juga ya, para Troll."

**Epilog**

Ketika Lovise berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, persis tujuh tahun setelah usahanya yang untuk kembali ke negeri asalnya berhasil, Lovise pun beranjak menjadi perempuan yang ditakuti selain Natalya dan Elizabeta.

Bukan karena kesadisan ala Natalya dan kesigapan yang hebat ala Elizabeta, tetapi bantuan yang paling hebat, dan tak terduga. Para lelaki banyak yang dibuat kerepotan jika bertarung dengan perempuan ini.

"Hei, itu kan Lovise Albjørg! Hati-hati jika bertarung dengannya!" Begitulah gossip yang beredar di dunia internasional itu. Beberapa nation lain juga menaruh hormat padanya, di samping nation yang ketakutan dengannya.

Tetapi, hanya ada satu nation lain yang sama sekali tidak takut padanya.

"Mana Lovise-chan?" tanya pria berambut jabrik di pergaulan dunia internasional itu. Raivis sang Latvia hanya bisa membisikinya dengan gemetaran, "Di-Di sana, Mathias…"

Mathias, raja Skandinavian, langsung maju memanggil Lovise dengan lantang, 'Lovise!"

Lovise yang tengah bersantai di pesta pergaulan internasional pun terhenyak mendengar namanya disebut. Bukan karena namanya, tetapi suara yang dia kenal. Orang yang pernah dikuncinya di kelas tujuh tahun lalu sebelum kabur dari rumah Berwald.

"Apa, _goatman_?"

Mathias langsung sakit hati mendengar Lovise kembali menghinanya, "Tega banget kau sama aku, _min__kæreste~_"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu dengan lelaki bangsat sepertimu, Denmark." bantah Lovise kesal sambil mendengus, diteruskan dengan menjauh darinya.

_Sepertinya, Lovise tidak akan berubah dan tetap menjadi cewek yang jomblo, mungkin sampai akhirnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencintai siapapun, kecuali Ibu dan Papa yang sudah ada di Surga, serta para Troll yang masih saja dengan rela dan ikhlas merawat dan menjadikannya sebagai anggota resmi keluarga Troll, meskipun dia adalah manusia._

**[End]**


End file.
